


【真幸】假期的输与赢

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Team - Relationship - Freeform, Rikkai/Rikkai - Freeform, 立海, 立海大 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Kudos: 6





	【真幸】假期的输与赢

强烈警告  
强烈警告  
强烈警告

• CP 真田弦一郎 x 幸村精市  
• 一个小短篇  
• 两人都已满十八岁的设定  
• 做了成年人会做的事  
• 有道具的使用  
• 也许会有点虐的成分  
• OOC 不喜勿入 不喜勿入 不喜勿入  
• 雷不负责 

————————————————————————————————

1.

幸村精市难得输了，当然不是网球输了，而是打赌输给了真田弦一郎。 

两人去甲子园看比赛，压了不同的队伍，看哪支会赢得冠军，幸村输给了真田。 

在职网征战颇为辛苦，难得有个短暂的假期，幸村突然想吃章鱼烧，于是他想起了小金推荐的章鱼烧店铺，就拉着真田去了大阪。又刚好赶上甲子园的棒球决赛，两人吃完后坐着电车去了甲子园。 

“今年的立海大高中棒球部居然没进甲子园，也是太差劲了。” 戴着帽子和墨镜的幸村坐在看台上说道。

“谁能比得上我们立海网球部呢，”真田也稍微做了做变装，虽然别扭但也戴上了幸村给他的金色假发 —— 不用说肯定从仁王那里得到的。 随着两人在职网的成绩越来越好，他们的知名度也越来越高，而交往的事情却还在保密之中，保险起见，在公共场合出现不得不做一些变装。 

比赛结束，幸村赌输了。

赌输的结果是，晚上任由真田处置。 

2.

两人没有回神奈川的别墅，而是住在了兵库县的一家民宿里。独立的小院里，私密性极好，院内偶尔有萤火虫飞过，幸村穿着浴衣，跪坐在榻榻米上，有些期待真田到底会玩什么花样。 

咚、咚、咚。

真田回来了，长廊上的他穿着看起来像警服的制服，手里还拎着一个黑色的包。

见真田走了进来关上门，幸村一只手架在桌上，抻着脑袋从上到下打量着他，笑着说道：“这身制服还挺适合你，那我的呢？包里是给我的制服吗？”

真田没有说话，走近幸村后蹲下，突然从包里拿出了一副手铐，迅速将幸村的两只手拷了起来。 

将幸村拉起来，真田拖着他跌跌撞撞走到了角落的衣架前，并拿出藏在口袋里的绳子，将带着手铐的幸村双手举起，绑在衣架上方。

幸村笑着说道：“哦…… 这么看我是嫌疑~犯了。”

真田没有说话，他将幸村绑好后，转身去拿黑色的包，走到身边停下，严肃的看着幸村说道：“你现在是嫌疑犯，回答我的问题，如果回答的不对，我会用不为人知的手段罚你。”

幸村说道：“回答对了呢？难道没有奖励？”

真田露出一个嚣张的笑容：“幸村，我就让你今天好好品尝输掉的滋味。”

3\. 

游戏开始了。 

“那么，第一个问题，” 真田说道：“我真田弦一郎，早上几点起床？”

“4 点，”幸村回答道：“这也算问题？”

“回答错误。”真田说道：“今天早上四点零五分才醒，你输了，幸村。”

幸村起床比真田要晚，他确实也无法注意到真田今天到底晚了几分钟，于是辩解道：“你没有说是今天。”

真田回答道：“听好了哟，幸村部长，你现在被拷在这里，规则是我决定的。”

幸村叹了口气：“好吧，你怎么惩罚我？”

真田伸手，将幸村的浴衣从中间猛然拉开，幸村的肩膀、胸口以及小腹都露出来，刚刚泡完温泉的他身上还有淡淡的、诱人的粉红色。

真田从包里拿出一只毛笔。 

幸村本来期待的心情有些警惕了：“真田，你难道要给我身上画个乌龟？”

真田一愣，有点气恼的说道：“我不会像你那样小孩子气。”

只见真田从包里拿出了一块蛋糕，像是在便利店买的那种切块，打开包装后，他用毛笔沾了些蛋糕上的奶油，然后开始在幸村身上涂抹。 

毛笔沾着奶油的触感让幸村有些痒，真田一只手拿着毛笔，一只手拿着蛋糕，从幸村的脖子开始涂抹，到了胸口的两个地方慢慢研磨打转。 

幸村的身体其实非常敏感，不过他忍住异样，满不在乎地说道：“手段不行。”

真田今天难得有机会要把从前输掉的局面扳回来，再一次嚣张地笑道：“慢慢来，幸村部长。”

涂抹完毕，真田放下手中的道具，从幸村的脖子开始，一点一点从上到下将奶油吃掉。 

不仅仅是舔掉肌肤上的奶油，真田沿着身上奶油深深地吮吸着皮肤，让幸村的感觉有些疼。

“脖子上别弄出来印来。” 幸村开始喘息的说道。 

真田没有理他，而是突然咬住了胸口的乳、尖。 

“轻点！真田。”

舌头开始在乳、尖打转，玩了很久后，辗转到了腹部。真田蹲下，边吃着小腹的奶油，边解开了浴衣的腰带，幸村的下半身也彻底露了出来。 

“没穿内裤，而且这么快就硬了，”真田笑着说道：“真是淫~乱呢。”

“我淫~乱吗？”幸村闭着眼睛叹道：“除了你就没和别人睡过，哪里算淫~乱。等明天我就去找柳，后天去睡了仁王，大后天再去丸井家，你就知道什么是真的淫~乱了。”

真田有些气恼的握住了幸村的性~器：“绝对不行！”

“不服气你也去找他们啊。”

真田握着那里的手稍微用了点力：“哼，我知道你嘴上逞能，想威胁我，别忘了今天谁输了，接下来你会连着输的。”

”第二题开始了，”真田开口：“夹豆子训练的时候，我一共夹起了多少豆子？”

幸村：“……”

昂扬的地方被真田握住，身体的本能开始祈求真田的手撸动，但真田只是简单地握着，没有其他的动作，本来这个问题就无法回答，他也不愿乱猜了，幸村有点烦躁的说道：“天天都松懈夹不起来几个，被自己侄子耻笑的家伙，别问这些无能的问题了。”

真田并没有被幸村的挑衅气到，他松开了握着幸村那里的手，抱着幸村的腰开始亲吻除了那里外的其他地方。 

真田知道幸村高昂的地方需要抚慰，但他偏偏不理会，而是从周围开始，从上到下从下到上，一圈一圈的刺激，就是绕开最需要他的位置。 

身上还有淡淡的沐浴乳的香气，混合幸村的味道，是特有的花香气息，美味又撩人。

幸村喘气开始加重，开始受不住了：“真田，你含住那里！”

真田偏不这么做。 

看着幸村越来越难受，真田的那里也早已勃~起。他忍着自己的难受，心想，今天无论如何也要赢。

浮世绘的启发加上互联网的发达，还有和幸村交往后丰富的实践，让弦一郎君奇怪的知识增加了许多。他决定今天要慢慢来，好好品尝胜利的滋味，或者说他要让幸村尝尝输掉的滋味。

真田说道：“这道题你也回答错误，试试这个。”

真田从包里拿出了一个道具，嗯，是个可以震动的假阳。具。

幸村的身体很难受，看到这个不由得再一次嘲讽真田：“这么看真田你是没用了，要拿个假的来满足我。”

真田走到幸村身后，他先在那道具上涂满早已准备好的润滑油，然后试着缓缓插。入，但也只是插进去了一点点便停了下来。 

真田没有打开震动，他猜测幸村想要，于是他故意不打开。

于是真田从后面走到了幸村面前，他将自己上半身制服的扣子解开，露出结实的胸膛，而后将裤子和内-裤都脱掉。

幸村看到真田的那里同样高高扬起，盯着他说道：“终于要开始了吗？”

真田走上前去，两人下面高昂的地方顶在一起，他狠狠的吻上幸村，得到了幸村强烈的回应。两人舌尖缠绵互换体液，不过真田在幸村强烈的索取中生生停了下来。 

幸村依依不舍地看着真田停止热吻，他盯着真田，犀利的眼神中带着浓浓的渴望。真田的喘息也越来越重，强忍着“投降”的冲动说道：“你答应我，先蹲下给我口，然后我再满足你。”

幸村没有答应真田这个要求，而是提出了另外的方案：“你先把我解开再躺下，我们俩一起。”

嗯，幸村想玩 6 9，如果是平常，真田肯定会愿意，但今天不行，他要让幸村输。

于是真田没有答应他，稍微退后的两步，开始对着幸村自己动手 DIY。 

“SANADA ！！！”

幸村的眼神越来越锐利，喘息也越来越重。真田看着幸村，双手束缚绑在角落里，难受的扭着身子，后边夹着插进去一点儿的道具，半裸不裸渴求的喘息，明明想要自己却没法得到，内心得到极大的满足。

幸村过于诱人的模样，让真田每个毛孔的欲望都在高涨，没过很久他就she了。 

jing液喷到了幸村的大腿、小腹、胸膛，以及幸村又涨大一圈的性。器上。 

“你倒是舒服了。”幸村恶狠狠地说。 

好一会儿，真田待高.潮平复，走到幸村面前，伸出还沾着jing液的手指，划过幸村的脸和嘴唇，轻笑着说道：“你今天输了。”

沾满自己液体的手再一次抓住幸村的关键部位，真田稍稍低头，对着幸村的耳朵吹着热气，说道：“我的幸村部长哟，快来求我吧。”

幸村虽然嘴上没有回应，可脸上的欲望明明白白的写满了，真田我要你。 

真田再一次说道：“你求我，我就帮你。”

幸村从打赌输了就开始吃瘪，又难受还委屈，就是不张口求真田。 

算了算了，别把幸村真惹生气了，倒霉的还不是自己。

真田心道，于是动手，也帮幸村先解决了前面。 

也是够难受的，没过多久幸村也she了。 

绑在角落不停喘着气的幸村，眼睁睁看着真田将手上的液体都擦在自己身上，混着之前身子上已经干了的真田的液体，看着真田气愤的说道：“满足了吗？”

真田笑了笑，捧着幸村的脸蛋亲了几口：“还没。”

“把手铐打开，我去洗澡。”

真田笑的狡黠：“不行！”

幸村看着真田有些得意的样子：“你不会一个晚上都让我保持这个姿势吧。”

真田说道：“下一个姿势是这样，再下一个…… 等先干完你一次再考虑。”

罢了罢了，今天都由着真田玩吧。

等真田再一次勃~起时，没有什么暧昧的调.情，他直接走到幸村身后，拔掉夹在后边的道具抽插起来。 

一个半裸着被迫捆绑，一个身上还穿着制服狂,操，今晚的两人好好玩了一场 cosplay。 

反正假期还有几天，那就好好放松吧。

FIN


End file.
